Merow
by magdalen-magpie
Summary: Roxy and Rose get frisky. Rated M. Drabble.


Rose was sitting crosslegged on her bed, reading her grimoire when she heard the familiar jingling of a bell from the hallway. She blinked, looking towards the door just in time to see Roxy opening it by pushing her neck against it. She was on her knees, looking up at Rose with a little smirk, raising an eyebrow.

Roxy was wearing a collar around her neck with a large pink bell attached to it. She bad facepaint on to give herself whiskers, wearing a headband with black cat ears. A matching tail swung from under a strap on her neon pink thong, finishing the arrangement with a pink bra that was doing a poor job of keeping in her chest on all fours.

Rose felt her face heat up as she looked her sibling over.

Roxy made a little meowing noise as she continued to crawl up on all fours to the edge of Rose's bed, her bell ringing as she moved. Rose looked at her a moment before closing her book and reaching down, scratching behind her ear and playing along.

"Who's a good pussycat?" She teased, while Roxy licked her black lips, smearing her makeup a bit. Rose leaned down close, flicking her tongue across her cheek to clean it up.

Roxy shivered a little, before pulling away and gently head-butting Rose's bedside table, pawing at the bottom drawer. She looked at Rose before biting onto the handle, pulling it open.

Inside sat a white pair of cat ears and a matching tail plug, with a collar and bell, and of course makeup for whiskers. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to dress up with you?"

Roxy nodded, taking the tail in her mouth and dropping it on the bed as she crawled up. They sat facing eachother, until Roxy leaned in and closed the gap with a kiss. Rose closed her eyes and let her hands slide up onto her sister's waist, while the pink bell jingled.

Roxy nipped at Rose's lips playfully, before pulling away and meowing as she tugged at her shirt. Rose lifted her arms so that the elder could tug the cardigan off, revealing the other's pale, supple chest in a lacey black bra. Roxy leaned down and kissed the exposed skin on both her breasts, leaving black marks.

Roxy then sat up and shook her hips a little, in turn making her collar sound. She bent over and grabbed Rose's collar, tugging her lover close so she could put it on her. Now two bells, purple and pink, sounded when they touched each other.

Next, Rose stood still so Roxy could paint on her whiskers. Then Roxy had fun using her teeth to pull off Rose's white knee-highs, sliding her hands over the soft skin of her legs and up her skirt.

Rose attached her headband as the other hastily ripped off her skirt, tossing it on the floor with the rest of her clothes. Roxy grinned, letting her fingers ghost the flesh on Rose's sensitive inner thighs.

"Bend over, I wanna put your tail in, Rosie." Roxy purred, picking it up again in her mouth and wiggling her eyebrows. Rose's cheeks heated a bit as she dd so, turning and exposing her purple panty clad ass- Not matching underwear like Roxy, but still damn sexy.

Roxy wisely took this opportunity to let her hands roam over her sister's ass, squeezing and massaging her. She teased her by sliding her fingers forward between her legs and quickly pulling them back out, then gently sliding them under the straps of her underwear over her hips.

Finally she had enough of that, leaving Rose a wet and trembling mess. Roxy leaned in and bit onto one of the straps of her underwear, pulling them down to her thighs. She let her warm breath tease her folds, before moving up to her ass and taking back the plug.

"You ready, Rosie?" She sait wistfully, and Rose groaned a breathless 'yes' in reply, incredibly turned on by now. Roxy took the plug end of Rose's tail and slid it in her own mouth, sucking on it and lubing it up. Rose looked back and watched her, biting her lip in anticipation, and the fact that damn her sister-mom was hot.

Roxy took it out of her mouth and spread Rose's ass apart, firmly pushing the plug into her tighter, less-used entrance as her sister gasped. Rose panted, her chest rising and falling after that little display.

Rose had had enough of this teasing by now. She turned herself around and kicked her panties the rest of the way off, her legs spread as she laid on her back, knees bent. Roxy grinned, crawling up between them and bending over her.

"Sis, want me to touch you and be a naughty kitty?" Roxy said innocently, a master in teasing by now. Rose gave her a half hearted glare, pushing her off so they were both in sitting position, facing each other again.

Rose looked over Roxy for a second before slipping her hands up in her bra, earning a gasp. She kneaded and groped her breasts for a moment, before sliding her hands around her back and unclipping her bra, tossing it away. Then they started kissing passionately, smearing their makeup, and Rose purposefully licking all of Roxy's off her lips.

Rose continued to play with Roxy's breasts, teasing and pinching her hard nipples. Roxy took to doing the same to Rose, and before long they were aggressively groping and twisting and tweaking each other's nipples, trying to get the other to gasp harder.

But soon Roxy started whining, pulling away. She was soaked and not liking being teased in return for her earlier actions. Rose raised an eyebrow, while Roxy sat back and spread her legs. She pulled her own thong off, her wetness dripping down her thigh.

Rose assumed the same position across from her, both naked now, minus their cat outfits.

"If you eat me up, I'll finger you~?" Rose offered, bending up a leg as Roxy blushed and pouted at her.

"Fine. But Rosie, you're such a tease."

"You started it."

After a little glaring session Rose laid down on her back, bending her knees up and spreading her legs, letting her wetness drip down her thigh. Roxy moved to straddle her backwards, bending down as to eat her out while her Rosie got to get a lovely view of her.

Rose held Roxy's tail up by her waist, one hand on her hip as the other slowly started to spread her folds. Roxy had bent over to Rose's core, flicking her tongue across it like a cat drinks water.

Rose rubbed a circular motion into Roxy's cilt, which urged her to dip her tongue into Rose's folds and lap up her delicious wetness. After a moment Rose slipped her finger inside Roxy, making the other shudder and gasp. She rocked on her finger, Rose then slipping another inside. Rose got faster and harder as she fingered her sister; Roxy had slid her tongue up inside Rose in return.

They continued like that for a few more moments, Roxy tongue-fucking her sister as her sister finger-fucked her in return. Their collars and bells both jingled loudly, mixed together with purrs and moans and meows and gasps.

Finally Roxy began to tremble hard, before a wave of ecstacy washed over her, and she orgasmed. The sight mixed with her sibling's teasing tongue sent Rose over the edge a moment after, and she came.

They sat there and panted, before Roxy got off and flopped on her tummy next to her sister, bells jingling.

"Damn."


End file.
